


Les Animaux Miserables

by definitivelysarah



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Animals, Fluff, Meta, kind of, meta explaining all the Amis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitivelysarah/pseuds/definitivelysarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some meta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Animaux Miserables

**Les Animaux Miserables**

> _an original poem by definitivelysarah_

Enjolras is a lion with a mane of gold

> Courage, Energy, and Ferocity

Combeferre is an elephant, very wise and old

> Patience, Power, and Silent Wisdom

Jean Prouvaire is a swan, impossibly serene

> Intuition, Empathy, and Balance

Courfeyrac is a cat, sleek fur and eyes of green

> Sensuality, Playfulness, and Guardianship

Joly is an otter, curious and merry

> Joy, Exuberance, Helpfulness

Grantaire is a fox, of his cunning be wary 

> Intelligence, Eloquence, and Wildness

Feuilly is a beaver, chattering all day

> Doer, Provider, Builder

Bossuet is a horse that rolls around in the hay

> Freedom, Friends, Dignity

Marius is a dog with a tinkling bell 

> Faithfulness, Trust, and Devotion

Bahorel is a bear that will fuck you up well

> Defense, Introspection, and Direction

Cosette is a lark, her soul cannot be subdued

> Bravery, Love, and Naivete

Eponine is a raccoon, scrounging for her food

> Creativity, Dexterity, and Disguise

Gavroche is a hawk, soaring through the azure sky

> Observant, Courageous, and Messenger

Musichetta is a goose, gently swimming by

> Fidelity, Vigilance, Fertility

Each one of these creatures is individual

That’s the way it is, and I think that’s pretty cool


End file.
